Spring Cleaning
by emilie420
Summary: A crossover with Heroes, written for the 'Spring' challenge on the Heroes Xover community. Peter crashes into the TARDIS, the Doctor is obliged to save him. Crack.


Hello! :comes out of dark cave: Yeah, I'm a fanfic hermit, and it's my ten year time to come out and write some...grins This is crossover crack written for the Spring challenge on the Heroes crossover community on LJ, a community I'm not even _part_ of, but the idea hit me and I wrote it up. This was a million years ago, and I was looking through my old files and realized I had never posted this, so - here it is!

* * *

Peter was having the time of his life. He'd _finally_ mastered Nathan's ability, and he was absolutely loving zipping up through the freezing atmosphere. Higher and higher and higher he went, whooping and spinning and -

"AarRGHHhh!"

Peter had slammed into something, not a bird, not a plane, not Nathan...it didn't matter now, because he was falling - down, down, down. He'd hit his head on the mysterious flying object, and he couldn't think straight. Which meant he was having a lot of trouble calling up Claire's power, and Nathan's power, so as not to die. Which totally blowed.

Meanwhile, quite a few meters above Peter's semi-rapidly falling form, Donna smacked The Doctor. "What do you think you're doing, flying off like that! Why don't you go check what you just hit!"

"I did," the Doctor replied, shifting gears on the TARDIS control system.

"Well, what is it then?" she asked exasperatedly, following him as he moved around, hands on her hips.

"A boy," he said calmly, as Donna screeched "Well why don't you go pick him up!"

The Doctor turned around. "What do you think I've been doing?" And sensing another slap, he shot off towards the TARDIS doors, and opened them just as an unconscious emo-child fell in.

As soon as he hit the floor, Donna closed the doors and the Doctor walked slowly over to the unconscious form, bending over him and scanning him with his sonic screwdriver. Donna, the doors taken care of, walked over too. She looked up at the Doctor. "Is it _alien?" _she asked.

"Nope," said the Doctor, putting away his sonic screwdriver. "One hundred percent human."

"What was a regular old human doing in the air without a parachute or...or anything?"

"Well, we'll just have to ask him ourselves!" the Doctor said cheerily, as Peter began to wake up.

"Ughn," he said.

"Well, good morning to you too!" said the Doctor, rapidly waving a hand in front of Peter's face. Donna gave him A Look and pushed his hand down.

"We're going to take care of you," she tried, but this just seemed to give Peter a terrified expression.

He backed up. Peter's main thoughts now were: 1) _Oh shit. _2) _This has to be The Company, complete with caps-lock and everything. _3)_ This is a really weird plane for The Company to have. _And 4) _I really hope these people don't eat me._

It was after this fourth thought that Peter gained another and realized he was bleeding. Probably because he'd had two horrid impacts within two minutes of each other. But the important thing is, is that when Peter started thinking about how he was hurt, his body also started to heal.

Donna and the Doctor watched in amazement as Peter healed himself.

She turned toward the Doctor. "Did he just...?"

"Yup."

"And he's _human?"_

"Yup."

Peter, who was back on his feet, and feeling tippity-top, knew that unless The Haitian was here, he could so totally kick their asses.So he knew he was pretty safe. Because the Haitian had a crazy fear of heights, the which Peter had found out the one time he's managed to read his mind, which was when he was asleep. Don't ask how Peter got into _that_ situation. But _anyways, _the point is that Peter felt that he didn't have to flee immediately. He could do a little investigating. Find out why he'd been captured, maybe get himself a bit of coffee, and have a pleasant conversation followed by a non-violent parting of the ways. Hopefully. But Peter was too optimistic to think that his order of events could go any other way other than the planned one, so he sat up and said.

"Hello, my name's Peter. Do you have coffee?"

--

After an absolutely _lovely_ cuppa joe, and a Pleasant Conversation, Peter was just beginning to notice how utterly disgusting this room looked. There was grime all over the walls and tools scattered all over the floor. The woman, Donna, tripped almost everytime she walked about, but The Doctor was completely at ease in the mess.

Plus, along with the grime, the tools, and the grimey tools, there was an absolutely _disgusting _sofa, all dirty and with stuffing leaking out of it. The floors were gross and the ship's lights were dusty, muting it a bit.

"Quick question," he said to the two. "How often do you clean this place?"

"Clean?" replied the Doctor. "She sorta cleans herself, doesn't she?"

"Um, no, I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor, a bit defensive over his TARDIS.

"Well..." Peter started, not quite sure how to word the phrase _This place looks like shit oh my god have you EVER cleaned it my GOD man this place is a hellhole how on earth do you LIVE here?!_

But thankfully, Donna spared him of this task. "What he _means_, Space Dunce, is that this place is filthy! I've only been here for about two weeks, I just figured you'd clean it eventually."

"Oh well...um," the Doctor reached deep inside his expansive memory. "I did once or twice...about seventy years ago."

"Seventy!" Donna and Peter exclaimed in unison.

"Yup, it was seventy," confirmed the Doctor. "Around springtime."

"What month is it, Peter?" asked Donna, getting an idea.

"It's May!" Peter said, "in 2009."

_"_Doc_tor..." _Donna said.

"What?"

"How about we do a little bit of Spring _Cleaning?" _she suggested, an impish smile adorning her face.

--

And so they cleaned. Every nook and cranny of the console room. For hours and hours, until the TARDIS sparkled and gleamed.

"Wow," breathed the Doctor, wiping sweat off his brow. "She's not looked like this since the day I stole her."

"What?!" Donna screeched.

Peter grinned at the pair. "Thanks for everything," he said, cutting off what was sure to be a long rant on the Doctor's horrid driving skills, "but I think It's time I leave. My brother..." he trailed off.

Donna looked aghast. "Are you sure Peter? You don't want to...oh, I dunno," here she cast a very meaningful yet unsubtle look at the Doctor, "stick around for a bit? Travel with us?"

Peter looked at the Doctor questioningly.

The Doctor looked reluctant. "Peter, you're very nice, and great to have around. But...I can't keep you here."

Peter smiled that crooked smile of his. "That's okay. I wasn't planning on sticking around anyway. I can travel in space and time well enough on my own."

So Donna hugged him and the Doctor shook his hand, and then he was hovering by the door, waiting for the all clear from the Doctor.

"Okay, we're back in your filthy atmosphere," said the Doctor, grinning. It quickly faded though. "Peter, listen, we're over a place called Cardiff right now. There's a man in there, named Captain Jack Harkness. You should go see him before you return to New York. And when, if, you do, and he asks why you're there - tell him it's because you're a Fact."

Peter shrugged, and said he would, because Peter is Peter and Peter is just nice that way.

The TARDIS doors open, and Peter stepped out and flew away. Donna shut the doors.

"Why'd you send him for?" she demanded.

"It was hard to be around him Donna. He's...it's like he's half a Fact. That man, the one I mentioned, he's going to live forever, never changing, always there, constant. Peter, he's like him, able to live on and on and on - but he can still die. But being in the presence of someone like that, it's like a niggling in the back of my mind, Donna. It gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Okay," accepted Donna. "Okay.

There was silence for a moment, before the Doctor ruined it.

"So, where to next?" he asked brightly.

Donna shoved him lightly. "Driver's Ed!"

* * *

Er, sorry for inevitable OOCness. This is cracky though, so it's allowed. Like when you're drawing someone and it turns out really bad you just tell them it's a caricature. Oh, and of _course _Jack managed to worm his way in here...:rolls eyes:


End file.
